Flexible pouches are used to package a variety of products and are often formed of a roll of continuous web of flexible film material, such as plastic, laminate, or foil. The flexible pouches are typically sealed along the side edges prior to the separation of the flexible film into individual separate pouches. In order to increase the production of finished pouches it is often advantageous to increase the number of pouches undergoing an operation (filling or sealing) at one time. However, the increase in number of pouches operated on often results in a decrease in quality due to the improper placement of each individual pouch into the fill-seal portion of the machine. Also, during the separation of the pouches it is difficult to extend the pouch material the required distance to cut the several pouches. This problem is particularly troublesome when dealing with a thin gauge pouch material.
As the flexible film is preprinted with information, such as mages and text describing the product to be contained therein, any inaccuracies in the separation of the film into the individual pouches results in a defective pouch. As such, it is important that the flexible film be accurately positioned with respect to the side seals that delineate the film into separate pouches.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus capable of accurately and simultaneously separating a continuous film having a plurality of side seals into a plurality of individual pouches, and an apparatus for simultaneously transferring the plurality of separated pouches into a multi-pouch fill seal machine.